Contact the contact
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: How could a mere shinobi contact and the female that hired them become so much more...


The girl had always been the one who had been quite, in the group, and while none of them knew what she truly did as a ninja. They had met her one time hanging out with Shino, her green eyes and pale complexion added with her dark hair, she was a beauty. None of them even knew where the two had met, but when team eight had been on a mission, they had entered a bar and lo and behold the entire group had been shocked, except Shino who just kept his hand on his pockets. Their informant was a woman dressed in a short black dress and was extremely beautiful.

Smiling at the was Kiba stood gaping she motioned to sit, "Here." Giving the dog boy a piece of clothing, "The targets scent should be all over that." He looked at it, Hinata asked in a small voice how she had obtained it, Shino was the one who answered baffling the other, "Pheromones." She just smiled at the look, "Not the time or place, go!" Shino smirked, which she could hear, "Already done, a mile out." He stayed with her, while both Hinata and Kiba took off, she smiled, "You're paying for that, I have to tell them now, Tsunade is not going to be happy…and I doubt your friends will like this secret."

The seventeen year old just leaned in, she pulled his coat down as he came in, she kissed back, and leaned her forehead to his, "I love you." He just nodded, and looked at the door, "I have to catch up, see you at home?" Smiling she nodded, "Be safe." She noticed the nod, and stood giving the others at the bar the impression they were meeting somewhere, and didn't know one another. After she was out of sight she took off through the trees it would take two hours to get back. Making it just as the sun was setting, she took off to the Aburame compound.

As she opened the door, she sighed her home was beautiful, she liked it that way. Going up leaving a trail of clothing. As she leaned on the wall the hot water hitting her she sighed, it felt wonderful, smiling as a pair of arms wrapped around her. She turned in his arms, "How'd it go?" The man just shrugged then leaned in and kissed her, she gently pushed his chest, "Shino?" He looked at her with the deep brown eyes that always seemed to distract her, she shook her head, he just smirked, "You know now they will find out right?"

His head fell to his lovers shoulder, of course he knew but that, but he believed it was time, yet telling that to the woman in his arms was a bit harder, considering he was the one that waited to keep it silent. "Saya, I think it's time they knew." A big smile lit her face as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The next day they were sitting across from what had apparently been a big deal, everyone wanted to know her field and talent, she threw a look at Shino before sighing.

"My specialty is seduction, I have the ability to give off a scent, to entice men, or women." The question she knew was coming came from a loud mouthed blond, "How did Shino know?" Sighing Kiba had a big mouth, she lifted her hand, which normally had a concealing jutsu on it, the entire table gasped, Ino slamming her hands on the table, "Your married?" Shino's arm was suddenly around her waist, pulling her to him as if staking a claim, she wiggled out of his arms, "Stop being such a guy."

The group looked on in shock, Kiba asking, "How long?" Shino was the one to answer, "A year." Saya smiled at him, then turned to the others, "In both our clans it is required that we marry at sixteen, and our parent wrote up an agreement after I was born, we grew up knowing we would marry." She blinked as Sakura questioned if she had seen his face, "Sakura were married I've see a lot more than just his face." The flush on the girls face told her she understood the underlined meaning.

Cursing she stood and kissed Shino's cheek over the mask, "I'll be home later, Tsunade said she had another mission, but here in the village." Smiling as he nodded, she looked to the gaping group and waved, before taking off. Standing in front of the woman who was explaining the mission she nodded, "I understand you wish me to find out if this man is a spy?" The blond woman folded her hands, "Yes and Saya, this will be your last mission for a while we had some interesting results on your test from the other day.

The girl baffled asked politely, "And what would deter me from missions?" The hokage smirked, "I will explain after your mission, it shouldn't take long for you, return after completed. The man in question spends time at a pool bar in the red district." Nodding the woman took off, after quickly changing into a tight short red dress, she entered the bar. Scanning the room she smiled as she spotted the man, making one hand-seal an aroma shot across the room. The man looked up and his eyes met hers as she walked across the room and sat on a stool as she acted not to notice him.

As he sat next to her he gave the lamest pick-up line, she looked at him then turned to show 'interest', "Okay big boy I'll bite, but tell me one thing, you have any secretes hidden." The man was so far under from the smell he didn't even realize he was telling his deepest darkest secret, "Only that I have a nice side job." He leaned in, "I get paid quite a lot giving secrets to, well a man." Smirking she ran a finger under his chin, "I'll be yours forever if you go tell the hokage everything you just told me."

He jumped up and ran out the door, no one took much notice as she poofed out in front of the hokage, "He'll be in, now." The door flew open and the man in question looked at her then spilled, "I am a spy for a guy…I don't know his name." After that the man was taken away yelling about her marrying him, she just waved her right hand, "Sorry man, taken, that will wear off in an hour!" Turning her attention to Tsunade who told her how good a job she did, the woman smiled, "Saya Aburame, congratulations, you are on maternity leave for the next few months."

The dark haired girl gaped, "I'm having a baby?" Tsunade smiled, "Yes, oh and do tell your husband and his father that I need that report." The abrupt change in subject had not caught up, "I'm having a baby, I'm going to be a mom." On that note she looked up, "Tsunade I am sorry to inform you I resign from my ninja duty from now on." The woman looked at her baffled, "What?" Smiling, "I refuse to put my child in the position I was in growing up, one of his/her parents will always be there for them."

The woman sighed but said she understood, "You are free to go, but keep your headband incase you change your mind, Saya you have always been our best undercover." Saya's mind was moving ninety to nothing so she quickly bowed and took off, looking at the sky, it was about four, he'd be training with his team. Taking off she arrived in the training grounds where her husband looked irritated, as he noticed her he walked up, "What's going on?" Hearing Hinata gasp, she knew the girl had seen and grabbed Shinos hand, before placing it on her still flat stomach, "I'm having a baby."

By the way he froze she could tell he was shocked, but he just took her hand and said in as few words as possible he was leaving for the day then promptly dragged her toward their home. She was unable to tell if he was upset or not, but when he slammed the door closed and threw her up against it kissing down her neck, she was baffled but went along, who was she to stop him. After they were both panting in the bed did she ask, "So I guess you don't mind." Cutting her eyes at him, he was grinning and it caused her to sit up on her elbows he never acted like this, "Shino are you okay?"

When he looked at her she broke into a smile herself at his words, "I'm going to be a dad." Snuggling up next to him she told him she had turned in her notice as a ninja, and her reasoning for it. His arms only tightened, he knew how her childhood had been and she knew he wouldn't question her judgment.

A dark haired girl, sat glaring darts into the group Shino had left in charge of her while he was on a mission. She had told him to shove off when he told her, but after two hours of being followed the ninja way she called them out and being pregnant and about to pop, Lee had let her beat the heck out of him, saying he couldn't him a woman with a baby, which just made it worse. Now they were sitting in a restaurant, Neji looked bored, Tenten was checking out the waitress and Lee was nursing him right arm while bawling, Saya sat arms crossed over her large stomach, before an idea struck.

"Hey Tenten, can I try something?" The equally dark haired girl next to her nodded and raised an eyebrow, leaning in and at the same time catching about every male eye in the place, she kissed Tenten passionately the girl responded. After pulling away she smiled, "Not bad." Tenten just laughed, "Shino might not like that you think that." Whispering so the two still gaping guys across could hear her she spoke, "Oh I doubt that, remember the quite ones are always the most freaky in bed." Tenten could tell while her friend was teasing the now nosebleed covered boys she was also serious.

Turning her attention to the two men who had composed themselves she leaned forward directing her question at Neji, and surprising the entire table, "Neki-kun, so I have a suspicion, would you mind confirming?" The long haired male looked weary but asked, "Depends." Nodding Saya smiled, "Okay I have reason to believe you are interested in both, Males and Females, is this rumor true?" The look of pure shock passed his face as he asked, "And where was this started?"

Saya looked at the other two in the group who were gaping between her and Neji, then back at him, "It is my own theory after all, you have never dated publicly and are in all terms of the term a stick in the mud." The man huffed, "I don't think I like you pregnant." Smiling, "I doubt you'd like me if I wasn't." Three sets of eyes moved to the group now heading to the table, Kiba grinned, "So was it you two?" He directed his question at her and Tenten, "Us two what?"

Kiba sighed, "Some guys outside said two girls were making out and one was having a kid?" Saya looked at Shino and slid out of the booth, she moved his coat enough to kiss him, "Welcome home." The man just grunted, she turned her attention to Kiba, "And if it was?" The boys jaw dropped and Hinata went bright red, the dog boy smirked, "Prove it." Turning her attention to her husband she smiled, "May I?" She could almost feel the smirk as he shrugged, looking at Tenten, "I 'll take that as a yes, would you mind?"

The girls smirk was visible and she just leaned in, their lips met and the kiss was passionate. As she pulled away spinning on her heels she smirked at Kiba who was gaping with a nose bleed and squeaked as Hinata fainted, Saya sighed, "Neji, you might want to take her home?" The only Huyga left awake sighed before gathering his cousin and taking off, Saya winked at Kiba before grabbing Shino's hand, "Home?" The bug man nodded taking her with him, she waved at the others who were still gaping, Tenten the only one to wave back.

The next morning, a dark haired woman bolted up in bed startling her bed mate, she grabbed him, "Hospital NOW!" The mans brown eyes widened throwing on just a pair of pants he picked her up and they were in the hospital, luckly Sakura was there yet her eyes were wide as she stared at Shino, Saya grabbed her shirt, "Get me a room NOW! And stop staring at MY man!" Shino sighed as his wife was taken away and he was informed he had to stay there, yet not quite sure why.

The next day Saya set on holding her daughter, after getting some rest, Shino sat next to her, making some pretty well he was making her cry. Saya laughed, "Don't do that Shino, she obviously doesn't like the crossed eyes." The man next to her had gone home and finished dressing yet every time Sakura came in she stared at him, which once again happened as she came in. Saya watched her with amusement and commented, "I can loan him to you…" She said it as a joke but the girl acutely thought about it, "Really?" Looking at her husband who had stiffened she laughed, "I doubt he'd like that." The quick nod he gave made the pinkett look glum, she came over, "Okay so how's little Sakura?"

Saya shook her head, "No." Once again the girl looked down trotted, "Well just don't name her Ino." Both girls laughed as Shino shivered. Saya looked at the dark haired girl in her arms, the baby looked up with bright blue eyes, she suspected they would end up green, "What about Eiko Aburame." Sakura smiled, "I like that." All eyes flew to the door as it was thrown open, and a very loud blond followed by her babysitters entered, arms full of toys. As Naruto got in the babies face, the entire room laughed as she grabbed his nose and squeezed.

Sakura hit him, "She wouldn't have done that if you hadn't gotten close." The baby was taken from her arms and passed around, Shino abruptly taking her and placing her back in her mothers arms much to the dismay of the entire room. The next time the door opened, both Kiba and Hinata came in, once again arms full of toys and for some odd reason Kiba had Akamaru give Shino an odd magazine, Saya just raised an eyebrow as her husband threw it at his teammate. Once again someone in the room was hit and yelled at by the pink haired girl.

Three years later, Saya sat with Hinata, as a dark haired girl played with a very blond boy about a year younger than her, the mothers talked happily. Saya pointing out the kids, "I think they would be good together?" The Huyga heir looked at her son with the Huyga eyes and her loves blond hair, and her pale skin. "Are you asking to do what your parents did?" Saya smiled, "Well I guess you don't quite understand me and Shino had the ultimate choice we loved each other and did as our parents ask, I believe if they fall in love with another the agreement is void."

The door flew open and a very disgruntled Shino was followed by Naruto who was asking why he still held that grudge from when they were teens. Saya smiled as her three year old flew forward hugging her dad, Naruto squealed as her bugs were suddenly crawling all over him. "Uncle Naruto look bugs!" The girl had been the host as her father and the entire clan, yet she also had her mothers gift and used it to get what she wanted. The two women explained what they were discussing, Naruto looked at the girl that had climbed into her lap and his son, which was napping on the floor, "You want them to marry?"

Saya smiled holding onto Shino's arm, "Yes, but if they don't fall in love they will be free to choose their partner." She smiled at Hinata who blushed at her words, "Not everyone gets the fairytale man to save them from a unwanted fate." Two and a half years ago Hinata had been forced into an agreement she didn't want Naruto saving the day by well eloping. Naruto was almost as red as his wife, he looked at her, "I think it's an okay idea as long as they're not forced into it if it's not what they want, besides Minito already has a liking for Emi?"

Four years later a seven year old already genin, Emi stood sparing with Minito also a genin, neither aware of their parents watching slightly far away. Naruto now hokage was silgently cheering on his son, while Shino glared at the man. Saya and Hinata both sighed, their husbands had become close due to their own relationship, now best friends. Hinata had stopped stuttering, Saya gasped as the two in the field not far from them, Emi landing on the boy her lips falling to his.

The group of grown people froze as both kids flew apart extremely red, Minito while very brazen like his father had times of complete shyness, like his mother. The dark haired green eyes girl stood gaping at the boy, and had very much her mother's brash personality, "Whoa did you feel that?" The blond went even more red while the parents watched the girl walked forward and placed her lips back on his, Saya couldn't stop her husband from ruining the moment, and by the punch her daughter laid on him, she agreed.

Following her husband along with Hinata who was also shaking her head and the hokage who walked his hands clasped behind his head, Emi currently screaming at her father. Who had gotten rid of the glasses after the hospital incident, and was staring at his daughter confused and ashamed, the only one other than his wife able to make him feel those two odd emotions. Saya looked at her daughter while grabbing her husband, "Emi I except you home in an hour and remember our talk!" The dark haired girl went bright red, Saya had figured she was a ninja and most didn't live long, telling her this stuff now was a good idea.

The family grew two years later, a boy Kyo, they were happy. Emi did end up marring Minito, and they started a family of their own. Saya lived a long happy life, Shino as well, both passed at an old age in each other's arms.


End file.
